Harry and Ginny: A baking contest
by ChocolatePlatform
Summary: As Harry and Ginny are walking through the shops, they see a shop which holds a baking contest. Eager to see, they enter the shop and due to Ginny's request, they both participate in it. In the competition, they realize something new about their relationship.


Ginny and Harry were shopping in a mall for their new house when they came across a shop which held a baking contest.  
'Wow, Harry! Should we go in and see? I have never seen a baking contest before!' Ginny exclaimed.  
'Sure, Gin! I'll just keep these bags and come! You go further, I will be there soon!' Harry said as he went towards the taxi which he had ordered.  
Ginny quickly stepped in the shop which held a baking contest in it.

'So ladies and gents, today, in this shop, we're holding a couple baking contest! This is the contest which you will enjoy for sure!' the anchor said. Harry came in quickly with the bags in the taxi and stood beside Ginny. 'The husbands have to bake for their wives and the wives have to give a honest answer. Also, the women are not supposed to help their husband in baking, not even by a bit!'  
'Looks interesting right?' Ginny asked to Harry.  
'Yeah it does! Imagine me baking!' Harry whispered to Ginny.  
'Right!' Ginny said chuckling. 'Oh wait, we could participate!'  
'What no!' Harry said.  
'Come on, Harry! It won't be that difficult and anyways, you have cooked for me a several times when I was sick. Those dishes were so good!' Ginny said, trying to cheer up Harry.  
'Gin, don't forget I burnt the pancake!' Harry said.  
'Harry, please, for me! I know you'll do your best!' Ginny said as Harry made a okay-I'll-do-it look.  
'Okay fine, I will do it, only for you!' Harry said.  
'Thank you!' Ginny said, hugging Harry.  
'At the end of the game, our judge – Miss Camoria will taste the husbands' dishes and announce the winner. So please, couples who want to participate must submit their names at this counter and those who came for watching must take a seat at the back!' the anchor said. Harry and Ginny quickly ran upto the counter and signed their names.

Harry went upto the stage while Ginny was sitting in front of him, with a look of professional chef on her face. Harry smirked and wore the apron.  
'Okay so you men have to make something which your wife hates the most!' the anchor said and a wave of murmur rose.  
'What?' many people asked.

'It makes sense you know! If someone hates the food, they will more likely will be able to say the honest answer! So, I request you husbands to make a dish which your wife hates!' the anchor said and he had a point. 'Sorry ladies but I need to do this!' he added looking at the ladies who had participated.  
And the competition had started. Harry knew what he had to make. A carrot pie! Ginny hated carrot pies a lot. Once she almost vomited because of it. Harry thought it wasn't the best to make a carrot pie but he couldn't think of anything else. On the other hand, Ginny had the weirdest idea of what would Harry make. She thought he would make a bean-pancake which Ginny also hates a lot but when Ginny saw that Harry was making a puree of carrots, she almost felt like vomiting. She gave Harry don't-make-it-please look but Harry couldn't help it now.  
Suddenly Ginny felt a voice in her head which said – 'What should I add which won't make Gin vomit?' and it was Harry's voice. Harry immediately looked at her as though he knew Ginny would listen.  
'Answer something, Gin!' Ginny felt Harry's voice in her head.  
'Um… I don't know! Maybe you can add pumpkin! Or no, add sweet potato, it would make the taste even and I won't vomit!' Ginny said in her mind and Harry looked up again as he was adding some flour and egg to the puree. Harry gave her a nice-idea sign and added some sweet potato puree into it.

'Good luck, Harry!' Ginny said in her mind so that Harry can hear her.

'Thanks, Gin!' Harry said inside his mind as Ginny heard it and smiled.  
This was awesome! Their minds were connected! It was like they were connected by heart-to-heart. They kept talking to each other through their mind as the competition went on.  
There was only a minute left while Harry was putting his carrot pie on the plate and sprinkling it with some powdered sugar and whipped cream.  
'Okay, hands up, husbands!' the anchor said and Harry quickly lifted his hands up in air as he smiled at Ginny warmly. 'Okay, so time for women to taste their unfavorite food.'

The husbands placed the dishes in front of their wives. Ginny looked at the carrot pie and was a bit determined that it won't taste that bad, after all the hard work Harry had put in.  
Ginny put a piece of the pie in her mouth and oh my! It tasted equal amount of sweet potato and carrot! It was close to perfect! Ginny didn't know Harry was that good at baking. But the thing was, it was hard to chew because Harry didn't blend the carrot smoothly and it was a bit raw.  
'So ladies, you've tasted the dishes and now, it's time for the feedback!' the anchor said.  
Many women answered they hated the dish and they would never like to taste it again. Some said they didn't hate it that much and some said that it wasn't their unfavorite dish. When it was Ginny's turn for feedback, Ginny answered honestly,  
'Wow, this isn't bad as I thought! I really do hate carrot pies but this one, I couldn't help liking it! I like how Harry added equal amount of sweet potato puree in it so that it won't taste that bad and I really appreciate his idea! The only thing was, the carrot puree was a bit raw but it was alright at the end! I really like it to be honest! I don't hate it anymore!' Ginny said and Harry's face went red.  
After that, Miss Camoria tasted their dishes. She didn't give any feedback as she said she was going to announce the winner directly.  
'I have tasted all the dishes! Some are burnt while some are cooked nicely but only one dish is cooked perfectly due to the balanced amount of ingredients in it!' Miss Camoria said. Ginny's and Harry's heart was thumping loud. They hadn't participated in any contest like this before. 'And the winner for this contest is Mr Harry Potter and Mrs Ginevra Potter!'

Harry and Ginny got up from their seat and hugged each other tightly. They had never expected this.  
'Here is your prize, a trophy and a medal for both of you! A medal for making a perfect dish and a medal for giving a honest answer and the best feedback!' Ms Camoria said.

They returned to their taxi as many people greeted them on their way back.  
'Congratulations Mr and Mrs Potter! Glad to hear that you won!' one of the couples said.  
'Thanks! May I know your name please?' Harry asked the couple as Ginny held her warm hands with his cold ones. He only wanted to focus on Ginny's warm hands but Ginny nudged him, bringing him back to his senses.  
'I am Jayden Law and this is Elena Law!' Mr Law said.  
'Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Law!' Ginny said with her same warm smile. 'Please visit us once!'  
'Yeah sure Mrs Potter! Please visit us once too! Here's our address card!' Mrs Law said smiling as she gave Ginny their address card. 'How many years have you been married for?' she added.  
'It will be 2 weeks this Monday! And yours?' Ginny answered while Mr Law and Harry were talking about their jobs.  
'It will be 1 and a half year soon in this December!' Mrs Law answered.  
'Actually, I am a wizard, so we don't really live in a muggle world!' Mr Law said to Harry and Ginny.  
'Yeah, he works at Gringotts and I work as a healer at St. Mungos!' Mrs Law added.  
'Oh nice, I have started my job as Auror recently and Ginny will be joining Holyhead Harpies from next month!' Harry said proudly.  
'Oh congrats for both of you!' Mr Law said excitedly.  
'So, see you then! We gotta go somewhere else too! Visit our house for sure!' Ginny said warmly and they walked towards the taxi to go their house now.  
'Yay, I am going to tell Hermione, she'll be so happy! Well done, Harry! You're the best chef!' Ginny said clutching Harry tightly.  
'Yeah, I know but thanks to you who told me through my mind what will be the perfect balance!' Harry said laughing and putting his arms around her.  
'Yeah, how does it work? It's like we're connected from heart to heart!' Ginny exclaimed.  
'Award for a couple who is connected from heart to heart!' Harry said, holding the trophy up in air.  
They both laughed and left to their home.


End file.
